Akachan to Boku
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Baby and Me. Sasori dan Deidara mengajak Hoshi jalan-jalan ke Konohagakure. Disana mereka akan melihat-lihta festival untuk menyambut Hokage baru. Ketika sedang main tangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas, Hoshi tiba-tiba menghilang! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori dan Deidara untuk menemukannya? check this out ;) gomennasai ngaret lama xD RnR minna! XD
1. Meet The Baby

_**Aka-chan to Boku**_

**Baby And Me**

"**Meet The Baby"**

**Main Character : ****Sasori―Deidara**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written ****by**** Sasoyouichi**

**Story ****by**** Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

Jauh dari perang, jauh dari kerusuhan dan jauh dari permusuhan. Hanya ada kedamaian dan ketenangan. Hanya beberapa penjahat yang masih berkeliaran. Itulah beberapa kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan negara-negara shinobi. Tidak ada ninja-ninja pembunuh dan organisasi ninja kriminal. Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki? Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang terdiri dari 10 shinobi hebat dari berbagai negara yang bermarkas di pinggiran Konoha (?) Akatsuki membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menerima pekerjaan yang berbau kriminal.

Markas mereka yang terletak di pinggiran kota, terlihat sangat besar untuk 10 orang. Tapi, banyak ruangan-ruangan yang isinya tak terduga. Seperti ruangan penyimpanan boneka, kertas origami, aquarium ikan dan banyak lagi. Pagi ini markas yang mereka jadikan kantor utama sudah mulai beroperasi. Walaupun begitu, markas Akatsuki tampak lengang. Konan yang memiliki jabatan sebagai sekretaris Akatsuki, hanya duduk manis di kursinya. Yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sambil menunggu pekerjaan datang.

"Huh! Kenapa hari ini nggak ada pekerjaan untuk kalian? Bagaimana aku bisa dapat uang?" teriak Konan frustasi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Konan. Uang yang terkumpul dari pekerjaan yang lalu 'kan masih ada," ucap Pein yang sedang baca koran hari ini dan meminum kopi hitam kesukaannya.

"Iya, Konan. Betul apa yang Pein bilang. Uang kita 'kan masih banyak," sambung Kakuzu.

Konan langsung memandang sinis ke arah Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung uang di dalam dompetnya, "Pengeluaranmu yang paling banyak Kakuzu!"

"Aku nggak percaya,"

"Nggak percaya? Untuk apa kau membeli berlusin-lusin cadar untuk menutupi mulutmu itu?" teriak Konan. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya kalau dibuat marah pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku 'kan..."

"STOP! Kalian jangan berkelahi! Ini masih pagi dan kalian udah berisik!" teriak Itachi yang sedang berusaha mendamaikan Konan dan _partner_ kerjanya itu.

"Aku nggak suka menunggu pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku nggak suka menunggu!" keluh Sasori.

"Belum ada pekerjaan untuk hari ini, Sasori!"

"Jangan berkelahi!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Hah! Daripada kalian kelahi, lebih baik bergabung denganku," ajak Sasori yang duduk tak jauh dari Deidara.

"Kau yang berkelahi! Bergabung apa?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada sinis.

"Personil untuk memainkan kagutsuku kurang. Aku harus menguji kekuatan kagutsuku satu-satu," ucap Sasori dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan harap aku mau main boneka!" kata Kakuzu.

"Bukan boneka! Tapi kagutsu!" teriak Sasoi yang tidak terima kagutsunya disebut boneka.

"Kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar?" Konan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Waa! Aku kalah lagi melawan Dei-_chan_!" Tobi melemparkan _stick playstation_-nya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut belakangnya.

"Hahaha! Aku memang _gamer _sejati!" Deidara tertawa dengan bangga dengan kemahirannya bermain _game_.

"_Sumimasen,_" Suara tersebut mengalihkan perhatian anggota Akatsuki. Mereka berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan masing-masing. Konan refleks merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, sisa-sisa dari pertengkaran dengan Kakuzu (?)

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Saya Hitori Nishimura dan anak ini, Hoshi Nishimura. Ayo beri salam,"

"Emm, _konnichiwa_," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kau manis sekali," ujar Konan sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hoshi.

Orang tersebut berasal dari Sunagakure. Tampak dari lambang negara Suna yang ada di bajunya. Orang ini membawa seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang berumur sekitar 5 tahuan-an. Anak tersebut terlihat manis dan sepertinya pemalu. Terlihat jelas, karena ia selalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Aku ingin menitipkan anakku di sini selama 1 hari. Aku harus kerja. Kasihan anak ini kalau hanya mengikutiku bekerja. Di Konoha aku tidak mempunyai satu kenalan pun untuk dimintai tolong. Jadi, aku kemari untuk menitipkan anak ini,"

"Baiklah. Anak ini akan dijaga oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki,"

"Aku ingin anak ini dijaga oleh dua orang, bukan satu orang,"

"Tidak masalah. Hari ini, tidak banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kami kerjakan,"

"Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada," sambung Kisame. Kisame sukse mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Konan.

"Bagus. Ini uang mukanya. Aku akan meninggalkan anak ini bersama kalian. _Arigatou gozaimasu,_" Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Konan. Kakuzu melihat amplop tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hoshi, ayah harus bekerja seharian. Hoshi akan dijaga oleh mereka. Mereka semua baik dan bisa dipercaya. Anak ayah harus jadi anak yang baik dan patuh. Mengerti?" ayahnya mengusap lembut kepala Hoshi.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hoshi sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi akan pergi ke kota. Aku titipkan anak ini bersama kalian. Hati-hati ya Hoshi!" ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Hoshi. Hoshi membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya.

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

PROOK.. PROOK..

Konan menepuk tangannya bermaksud untuk meminta perhatian dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Caranya meminta perhatian bekerja dengan baik karena anggota yang lain berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Anak ini bernama Hoshi Nishimura. Ayo kenalkan dirimu, Hoshi," Dengan malu-malu, Hoshi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjaganya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Aku mau menjaganya!" Tobi mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas dengan semangat.

"Tobi, kau itu juga masih perlu dijaga. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menjaga seorang anak," tolak Konan. Tobi menjadi murung mendengar perkataan Konan.

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya Zetsu.

"Yang akan menjaga Hoshi adalah Sasori dan Deidara!"

"Kami berdua?" tanya Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Ya. Kalian berdua yang paling cocok. Wajah kalian nggak menakutkan dan cukup manis. Dan lagi, Hoshi sangat mirip dengan Sasori. Lihat saja rambut dan matanya. Mirip dengan Sasori 'kan? Apalagi ketika Sasori kecil. Oh iya, satu lagi! Mereka sama-sama berasal dari Suna. Apa kau setuju denganku, Sasori?" tanya Konan.

"Aku setuju. Anak ini sangat mirip denganku," Sasori menghampiri Hoshi dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Deidara ikut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hoshi.

"Aku dan Sasori, akan menjadi pengasuhmu," Deidara mencubit pelan pipi Hoshi. Hoshi tersenyum malu-malu. "Good boy!"

"Julukan 'Good Boy' hanya milik Tobi!" celetuk Tobi.

"Pinjam sebentar," Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran Tobi! Duduk manis!" perintah Konan. Mendengar perintah Konan, Tobi dengan teratur menjauh dari Deidara dan duduk manis di sofa. "Good Boy!"

"Hehehe," Tobi menggaruk dagunya yang kita tau pasti tidak gatal.

"Sekarang terserah kalian, mau mengajak Hoshi kemana agar ia tidak bosan. Jangan ajak dia ke tempat yang berbahaya dan aneh-aneh! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Hoshi, kalian akan kujadikan origami boneka _barbie_ dan burung beo!" ancam Konan.

"Siap bos!"

* * *

**- サソヨウイチ - **

Dengan perdebatan yang berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya dengan usulan Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara mengajak Hoshi berkeliling Konoha. Memakai seragam Akatsuki lengkap, mereka pergi ke kota bersama Hoshi. Tidak perlu jalan kaki. Dengan keahlian seni Deidara, mereka terbang menggunakan burung putih ciptaan Deidara. Hoshi yang digendong di punggung Sasori terlihat sangat senang karena ini pengalaman terbangnya yang pertama.

"Wuuuu..."

"Bagaimana seniku, Hoshi?" tanya Deidara.

"Ini menyenangkan! Apa aku akan jatuh?" Hoshi melihat Konoha yang ada di bawahnya dari balik punggung Sasori.

"Nggak akan jatuh. Ini burung putih buatan Deidara. Dijamin aman," terang Sasori.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita turun di tengah kota. Ada festival menyambut Hokage baru 'kan?" usul Sasori.

"Benar juga. Disana pasti banyak stan permainan. Mau kesana?" Hoshi mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Sasori dan Deidara.

Beberapa menit setelah obrolan singkat itu, mereka tiba di tengah kota. Hoshi turun dari punggung Sasori atas kemauannya sendiri. Mereka mulai memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang datang dengan tujuan yang sama. Sasori menggandeng tangan kiri Hoshi dan Deidara menggandeng tangan Hoshi yang bebas.

"Kalau anak ini hilang, bisa repot,"

"Konan akan menggantung kita di dinding markas dengan tombak yang menancap di seluruh badan!"

"Kita nggak boleh lengah. Bisa saja ada yang menculiknya, Dei,"

"Nggak ada yang berani. Hahaha!"

Hoshi menarik tangan Sasori dan Deidara untuk semakin masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang. Ada stan makanan, stan menembak, stan memancing ikan kecil dengan jaring kertas dan banyak lagi. Mereka masih sibuk melihat-lihat keramaian festival.

"Aku mau ke sana, nii-_san_," Hoshi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke stan memancing.

"Nii-_san_?" tanya Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Ayo ke sana, nii-_san_!" Hoshi menarik tangan kedua anii-san barunya itu. Masih dengan wajah melongo, mereka mengikuti tarikan tangan Hoshi. Setelah membayar beberapa sen, Hoshi mendapatkan jaring kertasnya. Dengan semangat, Hoshi mencelupkan jaring kertasnya ke dalam kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan kecil. Hoshi berkonsentrasi menjaring satu ikan kecil yang berwarna kuning emas.

"Yah.. Jaringnya rusak," Wajah Hoshi berubah menjadi lesu.

"Hahaha. Jelas! Jaringannya terbuat dari kertas, kalau kelamaan di dalam air pasti rusak," jelas Deidara.

"Aku harus gimana?" tanya Hoshi.

"Jaring ikannya cepat-cepat!" jawab Deidara sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Begini caranya!"

Deidara mengambil satu lagi jaring kertas. Ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ia mulai mencelupkan jaringnya dan hap! Ia berhasil menjaring ikan kecil berwarna oren. Deidara tertawa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Ketika, ia mengangkat jaring ikannya lebih tinggi, plung... Ikan itu jatuh kembali ke kolam karena jaring kertasnya rusak.

"Hahaha, Dei nii-_san_ gagal!" seru Hoshi.

"Kalau ikannya sudah berhasil di tangkap, masukkan ke dalam tempat ini," pemilik stan memberikan ember kecil kepada Deidara.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" muncul perempatan di pelipis kanan Deidara. "Aku mulai!"

Deidara menggulung lengan jubahnya dan mencelupkan kembali jaring kertasnya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) ia berhasil menangkap ikan. Ia tersenyum bangga dan mengangkat jaringnya perlahan-lahan. PLUUUNG... Ikan hasil tangkapan Deidara melesat turun dan jatuh ke dalam kolam, bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Arrrggh! Kenapa nggak bisa?" Deidara menjambak rambutnya yang terikat dan berteriak seperti orang stres. "Frustasi!"

"Kenapa kau yang jadi frustasi, Dei? Lihat anak ini, dia biasa saja,"

"Apa aku gunakan saja seni bomku?" Mulut yang ada di tangan kanan Deidara mulai mengunyah.

PLEETAK..

Sasori memukul kepala Deidara dengan tangannya. "Jangan bodoh, Dei! Kau mau meracuni ikan-ikan kecil itu? Itu ilegal!"

"Dan aku juga bisa menghancurkan satu kota ini. Bagaimana kalau kau yang coba?" tantang Deidara. "Mari kita lihat Hoshi, apa Saso nii-_san_ mu itu bisa menangkapnya?"

Sasori bersiap-siap. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan menggulung lengan jubahnya. Ia mencelupkan jaring kertasnya dan mendapatkan ikan berwarna emas dengan cepatnya. Dengan sigap, ia segera memasukkan ikan tersebut ke dalam ember.

"Ini gampang!" Sasori memandang Deidara dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

"Kau pasti curang! Kau menggunakan jurus kagutsumu 'kan?" tuduh Deidara.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hebat. Itu saja!" Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia pasti curang 'kan Hoshi?" Deidara berpaling menghadap Hoshi yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Deidara celingukan. Ia mencari sosok anak kecil berambut merah di antara kerumunan manusia. "HOSHI HILANG!"

"APA? KONAN AKAN MENGGANTUNG KITA BERDUA!" teriak Sasori. Sasori ikut memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari Hoshi.

"Kita berpencar! Aku cari di sini, kau cari dari atas! Oke?" Deidara mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah Sasori.

"Berpencar!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Kemana Hoshi pergi?

Apakah Sasori dan Deidara bisa menemukan Hoshi?

Atau, mereka akan digantung di dinding markas oleh Konan?

Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di **chapter depan **XD

Alhamdulillah, fanfic request dari **Novia Deidara** bisa dibuat juga

Walaupun udah di minta dari tahun kemarin, baru bisa dibuat sekarang (_ _)

Semoga yang request suka ya ^^

untuk cover fanfic ini, foto sasori baby cr : whosyourdanna (devianart)

cover edit by author^^

Bisa dibilang ini fanfic pertama Saso di **FNI **XD

Biasanya author berkeliaran di **FESI (**Fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia**)**

Semoga bisa buat lebih banyak fanfic untuk FNI^^

**Acc. resmi **= twitter : sekarrns (double 'r') fb : Sekar D. Saso

Let's be friends _minna-san_!^^

Tadi baca, sekarang review! XD


	2. The Missing Baby

_**Aka-chan to Boku**_

**Baby And Me**

"**The Missing Baby****"**

**Main Character : ****Sasori―Deidara**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Written ****by**** Sasoyouichi**

**Story ****by**** Sasoyouichi**

**Cover by Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Sasori bersiap-siap. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan menggulung lengan jubahnya. Ia mencelupkan jaring kertasnya dan mendapatkan ikan berwarna emas dengan cepatnya. Dengan sigap, ia segera memasukkan ikan tersebut ke dalam ember.

"Ini gampang!" Sasori memandang Deidara dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

"Kau pasti curang! Kau menggunakan jurus kagutsumu 'kan?" tuduh Deidara.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hebat. Itu saja!" Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia pasti curang 'kan Hoshi?" Deidara berpaling menghadap Hoshi yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Deidara celingukan. Ia mencari sosok anak kecil berambut merah di antara kerumunan manusia. "HOSHI HILANG!"

"APA?! KONAN AKAN MENGGANTUNG KITA BERDUA!" teriak Sasori. Sasori ikut memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari Hoshi.

"Kita berpencar! Aku cari di sini, kau cari dari atas! Oke?!" Deidara mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah Sasori.

"Berpencar!"

* * *

**Sasori P.O.V**

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kerumunan orang. Mencari sosok anak kecil. Tapi, di antara kerumunan orang ini, ada berapa anak kecil?! Aku mengacak-acak rambut merahku. Frustasi.

"Apa kau melihat anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun dan dibajunya ada lambang Sunagakure?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang sedang asik memakan takoyakinya.

"Sedari tadi aku banyak melihat anak-anak kecil berkeliaran," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa ada lambang Sunagakure dibajunya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mmmm, beberapa dari mereka aku rasa memilikinya,"

"Benar juga! Ini festival penyambutan Naruto menjadi Hokage. Dan, ini hari libur!" teriakku. Sial! Aku baru ingat, kalau hari ini hari libur! Karena negara shinobi sudah berdamai, banyak orang-orang dari desa luar datang ke Konoha untuk menikmati festival ini. Kenapa aku baru sadar?!

"Banyak orang-orang dari desa luar datang ke Konoha,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya lagi,"

"Semoga kau menemukannya tuan berambut merah."

Aku kembali berjalan dengan cepat diantara kerumunan orang. Sebelum matahari tenggelam, paling tidak, Aku dan Deidara harus menemukannya. Kalau malam datang, akan susah mencari Hoshi. Aku memeriksa disetiap toko yang aku lewati. Apakah ada Hoshi di sana atau tidak.

"Apa kau melihat anak kecil yang memakai baju berlambang Sunagakure? Umurnya sekitar 5 tahun," tanyaku lagi pada seorang perempuan yang sedang merapikan yukatanya.

"Banyak anak kecil yang kulihat memakai lambang Sunagakure dibajunya," jawab perempuan itu. Jawabannya sama dengan pemuda yang kutemu tadi. Apa tidak ada ciri-ciri yang lebih khusus dari Hoshi?

"Apa dia anakmu, tuan berambut merah?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Bukan. Dia anak yang dititipkan padaku. Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'tuan berambut merah'!" perintahku.

Tunggu! Berambut merah katanya? Bu-bukankah.. Hoshi juga mempunyai rambut berwarna merah? Dia sama denganku! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal yang sepenting ini?! Dengan rambut merahnya, Hoshi akan mudah ditemukan!

"Kau mengingatkanku! Anak yang sedang kucari mempunyai warna rambut yang sama denganku. Rambutnya berwarna merah!"

"Mmmm, sepertinya aku melihat anak berambut merah tadi,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku melihatnya bersama beberapa pemuda yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan,"

"Apa? Dia pergi bersama orang lain?"

"_Hai_. Mungkin orang itu berbahaya. Kau harus segera mengejarnya!"

"Aku harus. Dimana kau melihat mereka?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihatnya didekat pertokoan yang sepi. Tidak jauh dari sini. Kau tinggal lurus beberapa blok lagi, lalu belok kiri,"

"Kalau begitu baiklah,"

"Semoga kau berhasil menemukanya,"

"Ya. Aku harus."

Aku berlari mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan perempuan itu. Setelah berlari beberapa blok, Aku berbelok ke kiri. Aku masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang jarang diewati orang. Aku mencari kira-kira dimana Hoshi berada atau lebih tepatnya disembunyikan kalau orang yang bersama Hoshi itu orang jahat.

"Hei! Tuan berambut merah! Apa kau sedang mencari anak ini?!" Aku segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Aku melihat Hoshi! Hoshi bersama mereka!

* * *

**Deidara P.O.V**

Aku berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasori-_un_. Kemana aku harus mencarinya? Apa aku harus berkeliling Konohagakure untuk mencari anak itu? Aku harus memperhatikan setiap anak kecil yang aku lewati, lalu mengecek mereka satu persatu. Apakah mereka Hoshi yang aku cari atau bukan. Apa aku harus melakukannya?!

"Kenapa harus ada acara menghilang, sih!"

Apa kalian tau susahnya mencari orang dikerumunan? Apalagi yang sedang aku cari ini seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Badan mereka itu kecil! Mereka tertutup dengan badan orang dewasa yang beberapa kali lebih besar dari badan mereka.

Hah! Kalau aku mencari seperti ini akan membuang waktuku. Masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang akan menghabiskan waktu. Lebih baik aku terbang! Ah! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak tadi?!

Aku melompat ke salah satu atap rumah. Aku mengeluarkan jurusku dan keluarlah burung putih besar. Aku melompat di atas punggungnya dan mulai mencari Hoshi dari atas. Dengan begini, aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Seorang anak kecil yang memakai baju berlambang Sunagakure. Mmm, beberapa anak kecil yang tadi aku kira Hoshi juga memiliki lambang Sunagakure dibajunya. Apalagi ya ciri-ciri Hoshi?

Sambil berpikir, mataku tidak berhenti mencari sosok Hoshi diantara kerumunan orang di bawah. Bukan anak itu. Itu juga bukan. Bukan lagi. Bukan yang itu. Apalagi yang itu. Hoshi 'kan tidak memakai topi berwarna merah. Eeeh?! Tunggu! Hoshi berambut merah! Sama dengan Sasori-_un_! Kalau sudah tau begini, mungkin akan mudah menemukannya. Aku tinggal mencari orang berambut merah.

Aku mulai mencari sosok orang yang berambut merah. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang berambut merah disini. Hal ini mempermudahku untuk mencari Hoshi. Aku melihat seseorang berambut merah di gang sempit yang terlihat jarang dilewati orang. Apa itu Hoshi? Aku pun melompat turun ke tempat orang berambut merah itu.

"Sasori-_un_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sudah menemukan Hoshi?" tanyaku.

"Lihat di sana, Deidara." Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasori-_un_. I-itu Hoshi!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Deidara yang barusan datang terkejut melihat Hoshi bersama beberapa orang yang terlihat jahat. Mereka memakai tindik dan membawa pisau lipat di tangan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memegang tangan Hoshi dengan kasar. Mulut Hoshi ditutup dengan sapu tangan yang diikatkan ke belakang kepalanya. Mata Hoshi terlihat berair. Ia menangis.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanya Sasori dengan tenang.

"Lepaskan anak itu sekarang juga! Apa kau nggak liat, dia nggak menyukai hal itu!" ujar Deidara yang langsung emosi melihat air mata Hoshi yang keluar semakin deras.

"Kembalikan anak itu. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah dengan kalian?"

"Hahaha. Tidak. Bahkan, aku baru bertemu dengan kalian hari ini,"

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" kali ini Deidara yang bertanya.

"Uang. Berikan kami satu juta yen dan kami akan mengembalikan anak ini dengan selamat,"

"Satu juta yen?! Konan saja belum membayarkan upah kerjaku! Bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya?!" Di lain sisi, Konan yang sedang makan, tersedak. Ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara buruk tentangnya.

"Kita nggak akan memberikan mereka uang sepeser pun," bisik Sasori.

"Lalu? Hoshi bagaimana? Apa kau lupa dengan ancaman Konan? Kita akan digantung Konan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Hoshi," bisik Deidara. Di sisi lain, Konan kembali terdesak eh tersedak. Ia bertambah kesal dan berjanji akan memukul siapa pun yang berbicara buruk tentangnya.

"Mereka hanya penjahat kelas teri. Kau tidak lihat? Mereka nggak punya jutsu apapun itu jenisnya,"

Deidara menoleh ke arah mereka dan memperhatikan segala apapun tentang mereka yang ternyata semua biasa-biasa saja. "Benar. Mereka bukan ninja seperti kita. Nggak perlu jurus apapun untuk mengalahkan mereka,"

"Hn. Sebelum aku suruh mulai, jangan mulai pergerakan sedikitpun yang menandakan kita akan menyerang mereka," Sasori memberikan komando kepada Deidara.

"_Ayai Sir_. Aku akan menunggu sinyal darimu."

"Hei! Hei! Apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya, lalat-lalat? Hahahaha!"

"Apa kau pemimpinnya?" tanya Sasori kepada pemuda yang barusan saja memanggil mereka dengan kata 'lalat-lalat'.

"Kau punya insting yang bagus, rambut merah,"

"Aku memutuskan akan memberikan kalian satu juta yen dengan satu syarat,"

"Wah! Ternyata kau mau anak ini mati ya?! Berikan uang itu tanpa syarat apapun!" jawab sang ketua kelompok itu.

"Kalau begitu, nggak ada jalan lain. Mulai Deidara!" teriak Sasori.

DUUUUAAAARRR...

Gang sempit ini dipenuhi asap putih akibat ledakan dari bom buatan dari Deidara. Penjahat-penjahat kelas teri itu mengalami kesulitan untuk melihat karena tebalnya asap. Mereka jadi tidak fokus dengan Hoshi yang menjadi sandera mereka. Deidara dengan cepat merebut Hoshi dari tangan mereka. Ia dan Hoshi menjauh dari kepungan asap itu dengan melompat ke atas. Melompat ke atas burung putih.

Sasori yang masih dibawah, masuk ke dalam kepungan asap dan mulai mengahajar mereka satu persatu. Tidak perlu jurus khusus seperti yang dikatakan oleh Deidara. Sasori hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menghajar mereka. Lalu, ia mengikat mereka dengan tali tambang yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sasori meninggalkan mereka yang sudah penuh dengan luka memar di wajah dan badan mereka. Ia pun melompat ke burung putih Deidara.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sasori. Hoshi yang sudah bisa tenang dan sudah berhenti menangis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoshi melipat kakinya ke dada dan menenggelamkan wajah diantara kakinya.

"Maafkan _nii-_san, Hoshi. Aku nggak bisa menjagamu," ucap Deidara.

"Aku juga minta maaf," kata Sasori. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Hoshi yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna merah.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu nii-_san," ucap Hoshi yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Deidara dan Sasori secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah menyelamatkanku,"

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Itu memang tugas kami berdua," ujar Deidara. "Maukan kau memaafkan kelalaian _nii-_san?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih," Hoshi menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia berterimakasih dengan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Kau sudah nggak takut lagi?"

"Nggak. Karena ada _nii_-san, aku sudah nggak takut lagi dengan kejadian tadi,"

"Baguslah,"

"Oh iya. Aku nggak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada yang lain tentang kejadian hari ini," ucap Hoshi. Deidara dan Sasori memandangnya bingung.

"Aku tau _nii_-san akan dihukum gantung oleh _nee_-san yang berambut ungu itu. Hehehe,"

"Hahaha. Kau sangat dewasa diumurmu yang masih 5 tahun, Hoshi," Deidara mencubit pelan pipi Hoshi.

"Aku harus cepat dewasa agar bisa menjadi ninja keren seperti Sasori _nii_-san dan Deidara _nii_-san,"

"Itu kehormatan bagiku, Hoshi,"

"Matahari semakin menghilang. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo terbang!"

"Ayo!" Hoshi yang tadi berlinang air mata sudah kembali menjadi Hoshi yang ceria. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum menatap langit senja yang terhampar di depan mereka. Menikmati angin sore yang menerpa lembut wajahnya.

* * *

"Kami pulang!" Deidara dan Hoshi berteriak bersamaan. Anggota Akatsuki yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan bersama mereka berdua?" tanya Konan.

"Em. Sangat menyenangkan! Mereka sangat baik kepadaku," ujar Hoshi.

"Apa benar kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Itachi.

"Jangan-jangan kalian menyogoknya dengan uang agar berkata seperti itu," terbak Kakuzu.

"Anak sekecilnya ini belum mengerti uang. Memangnya kau, Kakuzu!" Kakuzu mendengus kesal ke arah Deidara. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung uang recehannya.

"Sebentar lagi, ayahmu akan datang menjemput. Kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi ya," Konan mengelus pelan kepala Hoshi.

"Aku mengerti _nee _-san,"

"Hei! Kalian dengar tadi? Dia memanggilku _nee _-san!" Konan terlihat sangan senang karena dipanggil _nee_-san oleh Hoshi.

"Biasa aja kali," kata Kisame.

"Huh. Ini 'kan pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilku begitu," kali ini gantian Konan yang mendengus kesal karena Kisame.

"_Sumimasen_.." terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Mungkin itu ayahmu," ucap Sasori. Hoshi pun berlari menghampiri ayahnya di ruang depan. Ia berlari kepelukan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" tanya ayahnya kepada Hoshi.

"Sangat menyenangkan," jawab Hoshi dengan senyum bahagia.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Kalian sudah berbaik hati menjaga anakku,"

"Itu sudah pekerjaanku," kata Sasori.

"Ini sisa uang yang kujanjikan," ayah Hoshi menyerahkan amplop yang berisi uang kepada Konan.

"_Arigatou ne,_" Konan menerima amplo itu yang langsung direbut oleh Deidara. "Ini jatahku dan Sasori-un!"

"Kau harus menguranginya untuk dana operasional kelompok!" kata Konan.

"Cih! Apa-apaan itu dana operasional kelompok. Memangnya dana BOS!"

"Seperti biasa. A-pa ka-u lu-pa, Dei-da-ra _chan_?" Konan memberikan tatapan horor kepada Deidara. Wajah Deidara berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku mengerti," jawab Deidara dengan lesu.

"Berikan salam selamat tinggal kepada mereka, Hoshi,"

"_Hai otou-san_. _Etto.. Arigatou gozaimasu_. Sasori _nii_-san, Deidara _nii _-san, terimakasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Konohagakure hari ini. Ini pengalamannya yang menyenangkan dan sekaligus menegangkan," Hoshi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Deidara dan Sasori yang langsung membeku (?)

"Hahaha. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang ada di sini. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

"Kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas semuanya."

Hoshi dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain kembali dengan kegiatan santai mereka. Deidara tampak sedang mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi menghilang.

"Kau mencari Sasori?" tanya Hidan.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia ada di atas atap,"

"Oke," Deidara menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atas atap.

"Eh, Deidara!" panggil Pein.

"Tadi Hoshi mengatakan, dia mendapat pengalaman yang menegangkan. Kalian mengajaknya kemana?"

"Ha? A-aku dan Sasori-un hanya mengajaknya ke... Ke rumah hantu! Ya, ke rumah hantu! Hahaha!" Deidara menjawab asal pertanyaan Pein.

"Oh."

"_Kalau mereka sampai tau, Hoshi sempat diculik, Aku dan Sasori-_un_ akan digant_un_g oleh Konan!_"

Deidara menemukan Sasori sedang duduk santai di lantai atap. Ia mungkin sedang menikmati matahari yang perlahan-lahan turun, menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Deidara yang ikut duduk di samping Sasori.

"Nggak ada," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya?"

"Lumayan,"

"Aku baru kali berinteraksi dengan anak kecil seperti Hoshi. Ternyata mereka sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur,"

"Hn."

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak," kata Deidara sambil memandang langit senja.

"HAAA?!" Sasori memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya (?)

* * *

** I**

* * *

SELESAI JUGA XD

Hahaha

Maafkan author karena ngaret 8 bulan (_ _)

Maaf untuk kesalahan kugutsu-nya -_-v

Penggunaan –un-nya maaf kalau salah (_ _) saya ngerasa aneh waktu ngetiknya hehehe ._.v

Author bakal **HIATUS **:D

Mau UN 20 paket -_-

Doakan saya biar lulus dengan nilai terbaik :D amin.

**Balasan review yang gak log-in :**

**Novia Deidar****a :** maaf updatenya terlalu lama (_ _) semoga kamu senang sama endingnya :D hehe gomen -_-v hehe kugutsu sip sip XD makasih udah baca dan review

**Untuk semua yang udah baca fanfic ini, saya ucapkan **_**arigatou gozaimasu**_** *bow* :D**

Sampa ketemu di fanfic lainnya ;) Jaa~~

Ditunggu reviewnya ;)


End file.
